


Hey, Witch Doctor!

by Bluejay20



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay20/pseuds/Bluejay20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Soundwave dance in The Throne room to the most epic song in history, much to Shockwave's Disapproval. (Set somewhere when Darkmount was still around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Witch Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to listen to this song like 40,000 times so I can come up with the dance that they do. Anyways I hope you like it I couldn't help but grin the whole time I was writing this. 
> 
> This song is called 'Witch Doctor' check it out it's a pretty amazing song. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. don't sue

 

It was dark outside; it swallowed Darkmount like a snake swallowing a mouse. Light glowed from inside the large Decepticon Tower. Everything was peaceful at the moment; Megatron was in a good mood. Well if you call raging inside your quarters a good mood…but that was a good mood for Megatron!

But, it actually was a grand time for the troops of The Decepticons. They didn't need to be a punching bag in the hands of Megatron.

Everyone was currently in The Throne Room, working on things such as reports, looking or schedules and reading reports done by Soundwave what each troops member could've done better in battle. Soundwave himself was not actually in The Throne Room, neither was Starscream.

They all shrugged it off. Both of them were superior officers and could do whatever they pleased. They didn't need to be in the room at the moment. Plus, what harm would they do? They knew not to act like younglings…hopefully.

Starscream came strutting in, he hands clasped behind himself as he strutted into The Throne room.

Some Vehicons game him questions glances, Knock Out looked up from his medical reports to look at The Commander. He looked pleased about something.

Soundwave came in slowly after. But he wasn't strutting in, he was skipping happily. Somehow he managed to gracefully place his feet on the ground without making any sound. Soundwave stopped skipping in front of Starscream and the two stared at each other in a silent conversation.

Some where scared for a moment about what happening.

Before anyone could ask what was going on music started playing.

**Hey, Witch Doctor! Give us the magic words!**

Starscream mouthed the words that were playing.

**Alright, you go ohhh eee ohhh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang**

Soundwave and Starscream got in a position and everyone stared to see what the SIC and TIC of The Decepticon were about to do.

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang**

Soundwave was the first to move, he jumped to the side with his arm extended but he made sure not to hit Starscream. One he hit place he stomped his left foot and clapped his hands together. On the second "ohh" he started turning in a circle on his heel while snapping his digits together. he made it back just in time to pop his elbow on 'ting' his other one on 'tang' then on 'walla walla' be crouched lower clapping his hands together in time with the music then came back up on 'bing bang'

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bang bang**

He repeated the steps but this time at the end he pointed to Starscream. More music started coming out instead of just singing when Starscream started dancing.

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang Ohh eee ohhh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing baaaaaang**

Starscream repeated the same steps that Soundwave did; he didn't miss one beat even though it was incredibly fast for any being to do.

"What in the pits of primus is going on?!" Knock Out asked, he was kind of surprise that Soundwave and Starscream would humiliate themselves like this in front of the crew but then again, this song was pretty catchy.

**Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou**

Starscream and Soundwave brought their arms over their head while taking a step to the right before taking around five or six small jumps back to their starting positions.

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang**

This time both of them were dancing, hitting all the exact moves perfectly in sync with the music and one another.

The vehicons discarded there data pads on the floor or anywhere they could fit to watch Soundwave and Starscream dance. They sure could dance. Shockwave looked downright furious at what these two were doing. They were supposed to be two of the top officers.

**Ohh eee ohhh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bang bang**

This ending was a little different, instead of crouching lower on walla walla and coming up on bing bang. Soundwave and Starscream put out their arms out with a hip cocked on walla walla and made a gesture as if they were shooting a gun with their hands. Like what a human child does when playing cowboy.

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang Ohh eee ohhh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing baaaaaang**

They went back to the original version that they started with in the beginning but instead this time in the end they pretended that they were blowing of the smoke from a gun.

More music came on and Starscream and Soundwave were waiting for the next time they danced.

**Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou**

Soundwave popped his elbow out to the side then did the other one then he extended both arms before placing them on the side of himself.

**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you**

Starscream pointed at himself then pointed at Soundwave

**Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou**

Soundwave repeated the last action.

**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you**

Starscream repeated his action with a smile on his faceplates as he did so.

**Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou**

"What are you two doing?!" Shockwave demanded to know, "it's highly illogical to listen to human music and dancing to it while The Autobots are still alive and we should be searching not partying" Starscream simply shooed Shockwave away.

**And then the witch doctor he told me what to do he told me**

Starscream wrapped reached out and grabbed Knock Out who went without protest. He wrapped and arm around Knock Out and pointed to the red medic basically stating that Knock Out was 'The Witch Doctor' then the seeker pointed to himself again then he stepped back and gestured to Knock Out to dance.

**Ohh eee Ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang ohhh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bang bang**

Knock Out did as he was told. He tried mimicking the steps that Soundwave and Starscream had previously did but failed miserably when he started fumbling over his feet and didn't get the correct timing.

**Ohh eee Ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang ohhh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bang bang.**

The second time Soundwave and Starscream came in front of the medic to help him out. Knock Out got it a little bit easier watching Starscream and Soundwave but was still a nano-kilk late because he had to watch first do second. Shockwave, almost fuming, was about to grab Soundwave to tell him to stop but when he reached out to grab the spy, Soundwave was in the middle of popping out his elbow so his long limbs collided with Shockwave's chest making him fall backwards. Some of the vehicons started getting into it; they started dancing with one another as more music came on. A saxophone what the humans called it. The Eredicon were to busy watched their Air Commander dance as if the world was going to end today. When the saxophone music started playing Soundwave and Starscream (with Knock Out following) started dancing more. They turned to their side and clicked their heels twice then slide the way they clicked then repeated it the other way. They then spun around and threw there hands in the air.

**Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou**

They lower their hands to get ready for the next part.

**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true**

Starscream lip sang. He pointed to the red 'witch doctor' then to Soundwave then to himself.

**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice**

He repeated that action as before

**And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice**

Starscream then pointed behind himself no longer facing Soundwave but the 'audience' Starscream then wrapped his arms around himself in 'he gave me' then threw his arms up in the air in 'this advice'

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang**

The troops sang loudly making Soundwave and Starscream smirk.

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bang bang**

Starscream, Soundwave and Knock Out sung just as loud even though there were only three of them.

Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang Starscream, Soundwave and Knock Out started dancing to the dance Wave and Screamer made up earlier today. It was fast and hard but fun all the same. Shockwave groaned as he stood up from just being elbowed to the ground by a certain dancing spymaster. "Soundwave, you will pay" Shockwave groaned, clutching his chest as he stood.

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bang bang**

Knock Out, Starscream and Soundwave repeated the dance, grinning like idiots. Even though you couldn't see Knock Out grinning like an idiot he was. More saxophone music came in as an instrumental. Soundwave and Starscream started doing random dance moves, making it up on the spot. Knock Out however was doing something he saw humans do a lot while driving through the streets of Jasper. Hip hop. Knock Out ran in center with a slide but easily came up to his feet with a spin. Soundwave and Starscream cleared the way, Starscream accidently ran into Shockwave making him fall backwards once again this time face first into the throne. Chants of 'go Knock Out, go Knock Out' started emerging from the troops as they started to surround the red medic who was pulling off moves that nobody could imagine doing. Knock Out stepped backwards out of the way when he was done so Soundwave and Starscream could go back in front.

**You can keep you love from me just like you were a miser**

Starscream fake pouted when he pointed at Soundwave, the jet was still moving his hips along to the music.

**And I'll admit it wasn't very smart**

He shook his helm, turning fully to the spymaster while shaking his helm.

**Eyeyeyeye**

The troops sung softly

**so I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser**

Starscream pointed his digit at Knock Out

**And he told me the way to win you heart**

Starscream pointed to his spark chamber then to Soundwave who was tapping his hand to his lap to the music.

**Ohhh eee ohh ahh ahh**

Soundwave and Starscream started getting back in positions while Knock Out stayed a little behind on Starscream's side.

**Ohhh eee ohh ahh ahh**

They waited.

**Ohh eee ohh ahh ahh**

The troops decided to join in, in the little dance.

**Ohhh eee ohh ahh ahh ting tang walla walla bing bang!**

Soundwave and Starscream got ready and the troops followed their lead.

**Ohhh eee ohh ahh ahh ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ohhh eee ohh ahh ting tang walla walla bing bang**

Everyone started breaking out into the dance, nobody (but shockwave) realized that Megatron had come up and was watching by the door way.

**Ohhh eee ohh ahh ahh ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ohhh eee ohh ahh ting tang walla walla bing bang**

Starscream and Soundwave finished the dance, the music slowly died down with some girls singing and more saxophone music.

After that everyone cheered loudly. The Eredicon came up and started asking Starscream questions. Knock Out smirked to himself as more troops started getting close to him to speak to him about the dancing others were shaking Soundwave's hand. Yes, now they were important.

"My Liege!" Shockwave exclaimed making everyone grow silent. Shockwave ran over towards the massive silver warlord. Still clutching his chestplates. "I was telling these hooligans to stop but Soundwave went and elbowed me in the spark chamber. My Lordship, I believe it's in the best for everyone to punish them all!"

Murmuring grew throughout the troops. So they really were going to become Megatron punching bag.

Megatron turned towards Shockwave, "your dismissed Shockwave, I will deal with them" Megatron said. Shockwave nodded and left, leaving the room.

Megatron turned back towards his troops, Starscream and Soundwave crouched low hoping that they were not going to get ratted out.

"Tell me, who came up with this?" Megatron asked. Knock Out shoved Starscream and Soundwave in front of Megatron, both of them looked up. There frames trembling. "This is the most awful, downright stupid, complete waste of…okay Shockwave's gone. Best dance and song ever teach me it!" Megatron said, sounding like a youngling.

Starscream and Soundwave ran into the center of the room and restarted the music.

**Ohhh eee ohhh ahhh ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, ohhh eee ohhh ahh ah ting tang walla walla bang bang**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! 
> 
> ~Bluejay20


End file.
